


Super Cat - Diving

by Tukma



Series: SuperCat [1]
Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Assistant Kara Danvers, CEO Cat Grant, Canon Compliant, Cat knows Kara is Supergirl, Crushes, Developing Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Hugs, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post-Episode: s01e19 Myriad, Power Imbalance, Pre-Cat Grant/Kara Danvers, Pre-Relationship, Some direct quotes, Therapy, Touching, cat buys kara a coffee, supercat, supergirl season 1 referenced, what caused cat to Dive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tukma/pseuds/Tukma
Summary: what happened after Myriad before Cat Dove? the relationship development and closeness, the panic and the observations of others that lead to Cat diving.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Cat Grant
Series: SuperCat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784926
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Working on Myriad with Supergirl had been exhausting, but Cat had also found it thrilling, as much as she was as always working with Kara, they were not able to discuss that, Cat had behaved poorly, she knew that realistically she was never going to tell anyone about what she knew but she felt selfish and wrong for demanding that Kara run around after her all day long, fetching and carrying this and that, being at her call 24/7 and Cat did push it, often, earlier mornings, later nights even weekends sometimes, it wasn't that she was taking advantage of her it would be what she was doing with any assistant, but the fact that Kara was supergirl and could be doing so much more, she wa extraordinary and brilliant and deserved to be more than her assistant. The doppelgänger had fooled her for about five minutes but he didn't have her light, faking her appearance and her voice, but the light that shines so bright in Supergirl wasn't there, it wasn't. It was dimmin now too, she needed to get her hero back up, back fighting, she needed her to believe in herself. To most people Cat was cold, heartless, some kind of ice queen. It wasn't true she had a heart just not everyone saw it. Kara had been seeing it more and more, both as Kara and as supergirl and she needed to open it up right now, before all was lost. Stepping out on the balcony to talk to the heroine Cat hoped that she could find the right words.

“All of you are letting your fear guide you, but somebody has to find the courage to stand up even though they're afraid. You know, the worst decisions that I've ever made in my life were based on fear. But you showed me that there was another way to be strong, by having faith in people. By believing that goodness would prevail. And because of you, I started letting people in. I even opened myself up to my assistant, Ker-rah, who helped me have a relationship with my son again. Now, I can't tell you what to do, Supergirl. But if you've taught me anything, you have taught me that hope is stronger than fear. And that is what I think of every time I look at that. You've changed me. And I am not easy to change. And I believe that you can change everyone out there. Not with violence, not with fear. Just be Supergirl. That's all anyone's ever needed from you.”  
(supergirl season 1 episode 19)

Cat had been covering for the woman for years now, buying all the photos that came that could link Kara to supergirl, anything that was too clear to obvious, paying for the stories and getting NDA’s for anyone that could link them she had done everything she could to keep the woman free of gossip and exposure that kept her with Cat with the job that she so desperately needed to maintain balance. It was penance for the way she treated her, for the misguided feeling that she had the right to know, she had hoped that there would be a time that Kara would feel safe to tell her. She was still waiting, she wasn't a patient woman but she owed it to Kara she knew that, so she waited.

The myriad issues had seen a closeness with Cat that Kara had not expected, she started to suspect that Cat knew who she really was and that was a concern. She noticed that almost every day Cat had begun touching her collar, repositioning it, smoothing it down, it became almost part of the daily appraisal, she wasn't sure what Cat was trying to do, was she trying to spot the familiar blue of her super outfit? She was so flustered the first few times, Cat’s fingers had brushed her skin and she had small wisps of flame following the casual touch, she started taking a bag to work with her suit it, she hit it in a nearby location, just so it wouldn't be there if Cat was indeed looking for it. It also meant that there was more skin for Cat to accidentally brush against. Kara wasn't sure why she liked that so much but she did. Cat didn't know how it started or why, but there was something in her that just had to, she wouldn't become a cliche she wasn't going to be inappropriate to the girl, but smoting her collar, making sure she was presentable was just part of ensuring that Kara dressed the way she should. She wouldn't dwell on the way her fingers tingle when she caught skin, or that it appeared to fluster Kara beautifully.

They were working late a few weeks after Myriad and Kara who wasn't asked to stay was there helping, she was ensuring that everything was going smoothly for Cat, she knew that the latest disaster could have been averted if the new editor had not been such an arrogant ass. She had offered to help him prior to the deadline but he had not taken her up on her offer. He was new to CATCO but very experienced and had belittled her and her offer. Cat had redlined the article after the second paragraph, that was a devastating blow it meant that all that came after would be dismissed by his poor hook and use of badly timed adjectives and inconsistent pro’s something Kara would have spotted immediately. The article was more red than black when Cat was finished and he was gone, she would need to rewrite the piece. Kara smiled and handed the other material saying that she would make a start on the corrections.

Once Kara had the document she went through it checking the notes and the information on the actual article, rewriting the majority of the piece. It had taken her a couple of hours and Cat was still working on finalising the rest of the issue. She called for food to be brought to the office and took the new article and the food into Cat. As she prepared the food Cat looked over the article, holding her red pen. She was reading while eating the sushi that Kara had ordered, letting out the occasional chuckle and nodding, one or two red marks on the copy as she continued. Kara nervously ate her own food watching, she had been doing this for years without Cat’s knowledge this was the first time that Cat would know it was her that had done this.

“Well, Kiera, it would seem that you have been hiding more than one talent under those misguided cardigans and poor fashion choices. There are a few corrections, but all in all your writing is better than expected.”

Kara had blushed brightly and the smile could have cracked her face, it was so bright and genuine that it could rival the sun’s rays. Cat could feel the corner of her lip twitching like there was a smile brewing on her face unwillingly.

“Thank you, Miss Grant I will take care of that now”

“Nonsense Kara, finish your fook and then you can make the change, there are a few more for me to edit and then we can call it a night, but eat first ok.”

The work was finished and the final approval given, the entire proof was sent to the printers and Cat was ready to leave for the day. Collecting her items and heading to the elevator, Kara picked up her own and headed to the elevator bank too, Cats door opened first and she smiled turning to Kara.

“Thank you for tonight Kara, enjoy your weekend”

Kara stood watching as the elevator closed, slightly dumb struck over the thanks, there had been a compliment and a thank you. She muttered to Miss Grant as the doors closed and she stumbled into the staff elevator smiling goofy and feeling like she could float away. She had told Alex at the bar who had made fun of her a little but smiled at her sister's good mood.

On monday, Cat was on her way into work when there was breaking news Supergirl was dealing with a pile up on the interstate and there were multiple casualties and there was a fatality. Cat knew that this would upset Kara. There was always a dip in the sunny persona of her assistant when she lost someone, she couldn't save everyone no matter how extraordinary she was. She called in to find out how bad it was and had information that Supergirl had a few more people to evacuate and some cars to move. She would be late this morning and she would be sad and in need of sustenance.

“Take me to Noonans”

The driver acknowledged and changed course, she stepped out as the car stopped and headed into the coffee shop. She ordered the sickly sweet drink that she knew her assistant preferred and several of the sticky bun things that she had witnessed her devour for breakfast. She ordered her own latte and headed out once the order was filled, she sent a message to Kara to meet her on the balcony and to forgo the normal trip to get her a latte. Returning to the car and heading to the office she slipped into her elevator and headed to her office. Noone looked at her; all heads were down except a nervous looking Wit who was looking at Kara’s desk and then Cat. she waved him off and entered her office moving out to the balcony. After a few moments Kara hurried out to meet her.

“Um, Miss Grant, I um, I am sorry I am late my alarm didn't go off this morning, I will head out to get your latte as soon as I can”

Cat waved her hand and then pointed to the chair where there was a drink and food waiting for her and a latte for Cat. Kara smiled brightly knowing that the smell of the buns and the cinnamon was for her not Cat and sat down where she was instructed. Cat must know, she wondered why she didn't say anything and thought about coming clean, but that would cause trouble with Alex.

“I thought we could work out here this morning it is a beautiful day, you can eat while we discuss the spring layout, I need a millennial opinion”

Kara absorbed the sun’s rays and ate the sticky buns, she was feeling much better after an hour or so. Cat clearly didn't need much help but she was being kind to her. Once the sunny Danvers persona was once again in the face of the girl she dismissed her to her desk and continued working.

A few weeks later Carter was returning from his fathers and Cat was happy to have him back when he came running in her smile couldnt be contained, he hugged her so tightly and then when Kara had appeared with his snacks she was offered the same treatment, it was something that always warmed her heart, Carter didn't take too many people.

“Mom, mom can Kara come over to dinner? I have the expansion pack for settlers and I would love to have a game, please?”

Cat looked up, it was an almost predictable request after he spent the holidays with his father, he would always want the stability of a family dinner and games night and Kara had become a part of the ritual.

“Well we can ask Carter but it is a friday night and if Kara has plans we need to respect that ok.”

He turned to face Kara and smiled asking her to come, she blushed a little and nodded that she would come over and Cat could see the excitement on his face, he took his treats out to the balcony and started to read the information about the expansion as Cat finished up, it was a little after six and the bull pen had cleared out when Cat was finally done, she called Carter in and headed out, motioning for Kara to join them. It wasn't the first time she had shared the Elevator with Cat and Carter but the way Cat had put her hand on the small of her back as she guided her made Kara’s back tingle.

Cat couldn't help feel the way that Kara’s muscles contracted under her hand, the girl of steel pushing through the pastel cardigan and demure nature of her assistant. Cat’s heart fluttered at the warmth and the quiet strength. She pushed down the feeling but didn't move her hand. Kara heard the heart rate and wondered what it was that was making her nervous, wondering if she was still worried after the elevator fell before. She was with them though so no matter what she was safe with her. The ride to Cat’s brownstone and the evening as always was delightful, Kara couldn't help but feel like they had crossed some line to friends, she liked the thought. She loved being able to see Cat relaxed and with Carter, it showed just how much of a facade the Queen of all Media was and she lived being allowed to witness it. It was the only time she could call her Cat and she always called her Kara. she knew that it wouldn't change at the office, names were reserved for people higher up although kara was sure that Cat knew every employee by name, the things she called them were always a variation. Just another part of her facade, the more she saw through it the more mesmerised she was by Cat.

Kara was missing after lunch, Cat knew that she was on a supergirl mission and Barbara came in looking for her, she knocked on Cat's door and waited for her to motion for her to come in. Cat looked to Karas desk fleetingly and then to barbra motioning her in. she walked into the office and made her way to the desk.

“Good afternoon Cat, I was looking for Kara. Is she out today? I haven't received a notification”

“She is on a errand, I needed another dress from the boutique the one they sent over was diabolical, I mean I am the Queen of all Media not some millennial it girl looking for adoration and a spread in playboy, I don't know what stephen was thinking quite frankly, I have no idea how long she will be I told her that she was to wait until he found something suitable and not to come back until there is something befitting my status. It really was quite horrendous.”

Cat was well aware that the dress hanging in her ensite was perfect and capture designed specifically to Cat’s aesthetic. There was a perfect excuse just handing in a garment bag but it would account for Kara’s absence as long as needed. Barbara had seemed to accept it and nodded asking that Kara contact her on her return. Cat waved her off and went back to work, a hour later Kara had slipped into the building and was back at her desk.

“Kiera”

Kara’s heart jumped at the shrill sound of her pseudonym being called out from Cat’s office and she jumped up heading in. the moment that she entered Cat could see that there was something wrong, Kara was barely holding back the tears.

“Balcony now”

Kara followed with slumped shoulders out to the balcony and waited for Cat to speak. She was sure that her absence was noted and although Cat never seemed to call her on them this was longer than most, she had almost decided to call off and stay where she was although J’onn had insisted that she head out as she was causing more harm than good at this point, there was nothing that she could do and she was making people feel uncomfortable.

“Kara I know I have rules and that I pay you all not to have emotions that will cause unnecessary disruption to the day, however right now you look like someone not only kicked your puppy but stole the last potsticker from under your nose, explain now”

Kara looked at Cat she was scantily holding on to her emotions and was not sure that she was going to be able to explain without breaking down. Cat could see that Kara was struggling and placed her hand on her shoulder giving it a squeeze.

“You know my sister, she works for the FBI, well she was hurt on a mission, she is unconscious and there are people trying to help her, there is nothing I can do to help i just feel helpless”

Kara started to cry and Cat pulled her into her holding her tightly, she was more than aware that there were agents injured in the incident with supergirl earlier, Kara would always take that as her own failure, but to know that it was her sister that was hurt would make it worse. She held her tightly and started to rub the younger women back. Talking softly, reminding her that there was no way that anyone can stop bad things happening, that no one can save everyone, that the job came with risks and her sister was alive and brave and fighting for her country. She spoke softly and positively about everything reminding her over and over that her sister was in the best hands. She guided her to the lounger and held her as her body was wracked with sobs. The heroine was devastated, broken and vulnerable. She continued to hold her until she felt the sobs subside and her grip become loose. Cat realised that Kara had fallen asleep. She laid her down and covered her in a blanket.

Kara woke with the sound of her phone, J’onn calling her to tell her that Alex was awake and she sat up, realising that she had fallen asleep and was on Cat’s balcony, it was dusk and she wasn't sure how long she had been there, she looked around panicked and saw Cat making her way to the balcony. She had with her a bottle of water and a bag of doughnuts.

“Here, drink, eat, and then go see her, you need to make an appointment to see Barbara. She was looking for you, thank you for waiting to collect my dress so late.”

Cat had turned to leave, Kara knew that this was how she had explained her absence, she didn't know what HR wanted but this had become an unspoken ritual. Whenever someone noticed Kara was missing Cat would cover, there was no way she didn't know, why didn't she just say.

“Thank you Miss Grant”

Cat waved her off and went back to her desk finishing up the day's work, Kara ate and exited quietly knowing there was no more to say, unless she decided to tell the truth, but not now. She sent an email, closed down her desk and headed out to the stairs so that she could fly to the DEO. they didn't talk about it, they never did.

Kara was anxious, she had been at work for about thirty minutes and she was asked to go in early by Brenda in Human resources. It was another job offer within CATCO this time it was for a senior editors post under the editor of Catco’s food magazine. She would essentially be skipping several positions and it was a massive pay rise, she was not sure why people kept offering her positions, she was content to do as Cat did and work her way up, but more than that she was content being Cat’s assistant, she was learning so much. She revelled in the mentorship, and the friendship that they had been developing since the Myriad debacle. She had looked over the offer and smiled politely as she once again declined the offer. She had returned to her desk, and set up the day for Cat, she had already picked up her Latte which would be cold but easily heated. There was a ping and Brenda had insisted that a meeting be put in place for Cat that would take her afternoon. The only person that Cat would allow that kind of disruption from was in fact Brenda. Which left Kara here five minutes before Cat’s arrival anxious and pacing.

She heard Cat’s heartbeat drawing closer it was steady and rhythmic, she was having a good morning, that eased Kara a little but not enough, she slipped into Cat’s office and freshened up the water, opened the balcony doors and zapped her coffee, as she stepped into the elevator Kara looked at Winn and nodded, the universal sign that Cat was on her way up.

“She is on her way up guys” 

Winn stated as he looked around the office, people scurrying around making themselves busy and clearing away anything that they needed off their desks before Cat arrived, they had come to this early on, it made the morning easier, and with Winn being the person that announced it there was no risk to Kara, who was no waiting at the elevator door for the doors to open. As they did she handed the coffee to her and Cat handed off her coat and bag collecting the coffee allowing her fingers to brush against Kara’s, Kara’s breath hitched in her chest but she didn't move her hand. It had not been the first time that this had happened. Every time however it caused her breath to hitch and her heart to race. Cat had slowly moved her hand back retrieving the coffee with a soft upturn of her lips and a raise of the brow. Cat couldn't help it that small sense of satisfaction that she could have this effect on the woman, so young so beautiful so super in every way. It was a stroke to her ego, to her pride and it allowed for the tiniest permission for Cat to dream a little. Not that she did that in the office.

“Kiera, are you just going to stand there with all the use of a potted plant or are you going to give me my message and go through the day?”

Kara as always fumbled slightly adjusting her glasses and shifting the coat into her other hand to retrieve the pad, she of course had the itery memorised as she did the messaged, she fell into step. Wishing that the way they were at the end of the day after hours was possible all day, times when they were alone and Cat would allow her real name to slip past her lips, when there would be the softest of touches, and the deep riveting conversations, where Cat treated her more like a equal, showed her the ways to do new things and took her advice on layouts and edit. She knew that the softer side of Cat was not something that she could talk about, that Cat wouldn't let anyone see.

“You have a message from Harrison about a premier that he was hoping you would attend, there is a message from Carters school regarding permission slips for upcoming field trips that need signing, your hair stylist called confirming tomorrow's appointment, Emily has called to say that your early viewing of the spring line can be arranged and your previous order is ready for collection. You have a meeting at nine with the heads of the Art and the fashion departments of CATCO magazine and at ten with the directors of the radio and TV studios, before a meeting at the tribune for eleven, the rest of the meetings for today have been rearranged Barbara has-asked-you-to-attend-a-meeting-and-had-your-afternoon-cancelled”

The last sentence all ran together without any break for air and Kara who had been looking at her had now dropped her gaze to the floor. Cat entered her office and stopped abruptly, Kara almost ran into her back but managed to stop in time. Cat turned and looked at Kara taking a glance over her attire scrutinising the wardrobe, she wished that she could get the woman out of this style she insisted upon, not that she didn't look fabulous but she was so much more and these dowdy cardigans were more fitting of someone in a retirement home than a millennial working for CATCO. The IT hobbit was looking nervous and the rest of the office had their eyes focused anywhere but the fish bowl.

“Yet another pastel cardigan that belongs in the bargain basement not here, how many god awful colours do you have that exact cardigan in? Close the door Kiera”

Kara could sense the shift in mood the moment that she mentioned Brenda, she wasn't sure what the meeting was about so she wouldn't be able to tell her, but she moved towards the door and closed it, sealing out the noise from the bullpen as she did so, she turned to see Cat sitting at her desk watching her.

“Call Harrisons people and tell him once again emphatically no, I do not want to go to a premier with him, date him, marry him, or in any way be associated with him. Make it very clear this time as I grow weary of repeating myself over and over where it comes to him. Have the school send over the forms and I will look them over, arrange for pick up of my order and a date to see the new line. The meetings are fine, did Barbra mention what the meeting was about?”

“Um, no she didn’t you know that she is the picture of discretion whatever it is she wouldn't tell me”

Cat raised her brow, she did indeed know that Brenda was a very trustworthy employee she was the longest standing member of staff at CATCO and had saved her thousands in lawsuits over the years, she was more valuable than most of the legal team. She narrowed her eyes and Kara.

“What did you re-arranged?”

“I rearranged your therapy for 6pm instead of 3pm, your pre-meeting drinks with Olivia, they have been moved until Thursday, before she heads back to washington, it was the only time your schedules aligned. I didn't reschedule your mother just cancelled, I have had Patrick take her directly to the four seasons and booked her a table there for lunch instead”

Cat looked at her and her pursed lips quivered ever so slightly trying to hide the smile that was attempting to come out, after all whatever Barbra wanted it couldn't be as bad as meeting with her mother. Kara loved the way even when Cat was all business and was clearly not having a great day she couldn't help the little things slip, the way her lip twisted a little made her heart swell, she loved it when she did something that Cat liked, that made her life a little easier, the times where she got to see the real Cat. It had been feeling more and more like Cat was seeing the real her too. She wondered if it would be something that could happen, if Kara could tell her the truth, Cat didn't like people who lied and that would not sit well with her. She would hopefully understand, after all she had found the truth, and she was kind to her in both personas. She felt like Cat really saw her. Cat had turned and headed into the office, Kara still staring after her rushed in to finish taking orders.

“I want the copy for the garden issue, god knows who talked me into doing that again this year, I need the photo spread for the women in the service, and I need the new copy of the feature following the modifications I requested, in addition I will two advil and a glass of water”

Kara moved to the decanter for the glass of water and handed it to Cat casually pointing at the desk where there was a small plate with the advil on it, after all today Cat was supposed to meet her mother, that was always a day for Advil. It wasn't like she could sense the headache, she did hear the elevated pulse that had been there all morning since she woke up and although it was evened out by the notification about her mother, the damage was already done, Kara knew that and prepared accordingly.

The morning had gone fairly smoothly, between meetings Cat had been able to go over all the things that she had asked Kara for, she had taken out her pen and edited what she needed sticky notes about decisions and everything was going fairly well, no one had been shouted at, no one fired, clearly whatever Barbara wanted was significantly less threatening than lunch with Katherine Grant, not that this surprised her much Kara had not liked the woman at all, she was mean and vindictive, cold and frankly a bully, she was not nice to Cat and that made Kara mad, she wasn't nice to anyone, but Cat had defended her, that was a good day. Kara sat daydreaming a little about the look on Cats face when she had defended her she liked it, it was possessive and very determined, Cat very rarely took on her mother allowing her to say the most horrendous thing to her, she only ever had something to say back when it was Carter or adam that she spoke of, and now Kara had been added to the mix. It made her smile every time she thought of it.

“Kiera”

Kara snapped her head towards the office and hustled in as quickly as humanly possible.

“I don't pay you to daydream with a goofy lovelorn look on your face, what every millennial crush you appear to have at the moment, what ever boy toy that you are thinking about, stop it, I need a Latte hot, a lettuce wrap crisp and a good photo of Lena Luthor, Chop, Chop”

Kara nodded and headed out lovelorn, toy boy, what the hell was she on about? She dismissed it as a normal jibe from her boss, although it wasn't and headed to get the wrap and the Latte, giving the latte a quick blast before delivery. She was dismissed and Cat sat drinking her Latte and eating her wrap before she had to head to the HR office. It irritated her that she was being summoned but at the same time, there were only really a handful of people that could disrupt her and they only did so when absolutely necessary. It didn't stop her being mildly irritated, but only mildly as she still got to see Olivia and she didn't have to see her mother.


	2. Protection has consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the meeting with HR the therapist session and the decision is made its time to dive

Cat finished up her lunch and headed out of her office down to HR, Barbara met her and they walked to the office together, once inside she closed the door and took a seat at her desk motioning for Cat to take a seat and pulled out a large file. Cat observed the file was quite thick and she assumed hers, she had a new file every year it looked thinner than normal, it had been getting thinner ever since the introduction of her assistant, this was the thinnest yet but then the year was not up yet.

“Well I assume that since you have pulled my file I am the subject of another complaint. Do tell me what half brained millennial peon has managed to complain this time? After all the self righteous indignation of the entitled millennial about actually having to work never fails to amuse me, I have to say my file looks decidedly thinner this year, I clearly have not been as tyrannical as normal.”

Barbara looked at her, there was very few reasons that she called Cat to her office and normally it was a complaint, some kind of grievance that she would be dealing with so it was unsurprising that on seeing the file, Cat jumped to the logical conclusion, and her tone and sharp words showed her irritation and contempt, Cat was a hard boss to work for, praise was often shrouded in sarcasm, and her scathing remarks meant to push and harden people that she felt needed the push, only ever where she saw potential. On the other side, she cared deeply about the integrity of the work, the progression of the employees and the benefits afforded the staff were far beyond what was legally required, and her charitable and philanthropic endeavours were almost always connected to something that a staffer was going through. A Lot of the staff had picked up on this and appreciated her, others using the tenure at CATCO as a stepping stone to a career, having the CATCO stamp on your resume opened doors quicker than a year at vogue.

“This actually isn't your file, do you know Cat that your assistants files used to be kept in a manilla envelope in my draw, the ink barley drying on the appointment form before I would be filling out the termination paperwork, I never before bothered to make a actual file, but this here is the file for Kara Danvers. We need to have a discussion about this, as over the past two years information has been collected that suggests there is more going on than has been highlighted by you or her and after this morning, It has reached the point where I am no longer ever to dismiss the evidence and I am faced with a quandary that you will need to help me with.”

She pulled out three forms and placed them on to the desk.

“This is a HR35 form, which is for succession planning and a declaration of training towards and the eventual take over as CEO of CATCO that would need to go to the board for approval. This is a HR943 and a HR 32 form which is connected to a declaration of a relationship, the change of chain of supervision and promotion decisions and a request to change the contract of the CEO to be approved by the board about a interoffice relationship between a high ranking member of staff and a subordinate. This one here is a HR17 form, for the instigation of a investigation by the board into serious misconduct and impropriety by a senior member of staff, dealing with harassment, behaviour unbecoming and possible gross misconduct connected to unfair treatment of a staff member”

Cat looked at her and raised her brow pursing her lips, what was she thinking that would require any of those forms, she wasn't in any relationship with a subordinate that would make it necessary for a declaration, she wasn't training Kara up for succession, although the girl was showing promise and had shown a almost instinctive ability to work with layouts and aesthetics, she assumed this was connected to her own artistic endeavours. She had most definitely done nothing that warranted an investigation from the board. She couldn't think of what Kara could have done that would have resulted in this course of action, she wouldn't have reported her for any of those things, they were almost friends, her feelings for the girl inappropriate and completely subjugated from her dealings with her. Cat was nothing if not professional, she was hard and driven but she needed to be, she was cynical and cold at times but that was nothing new, with the exception of a couple of mistakes made in connection to Kara there was nothing to cause this.

“I have no idea why you think any of that would be appropriate, I have personally filed the paperwork for each and every increment of Kara’s pay, bonuses and responsibilities, she is now unless my figures are incorrect the highest paid assistant in CATCO, which is a reflection on just how valuable that she is to the company and to me, she is extraordinary. I have never had any relationship with her or any other CATCO staffer, I had the clause written into my contract to ensure that there was no impropriety with the power dynamics. Where as Kara I am sure would be able to manage the company should she choose to go down that path she has made it clear to me on many occasions that although she enjoys additional challenges she is not in the position to take on responsibility and is happy to be my assistant. What makes you think that this is an appropriate action? Any of those actions could give the board what they need to finally have me removed from my position.”

Barabara could see the confusion in Cat and the irritation she was going to have to lay this all out and explain, she never enjoyed having to tell Cat that she had missed something after all she prided herself of her powers of observation and getting to the truth behind the truth. Clearly Cat had no idea what was going on with her assistant, she thought back to her original thoughts on the girl that there was something that was going on with her, that she was trying to push herself forward and progress through underhanded scheming, but she had dismissed this idea long ago. Maybe if she laid it all out with her thoughts that Cat could shed some light on the situation and give her an option that was not currently in her thoughts one where she wouldn't be undermined. Clearly there was more going on her than was evident by the file, and the file was pointing towards issues for her boss.

“When Kara started as with all other assistants she was in a manila envelope, once she reached a month, your supervision noted were added, they were positive and I received her evaluation, on there she made a reference to fact checking a report from the sports editor and was able to point out an error before it went to print, it was her achievement. I was wondering if she was trying to push forward and get a promotion or another opportunity that she didn't deserve. When I spoke to her about it that it wasn't part of her job, to fact check and wondered if she was interested in that area, she back tracked rather quickly. Suggesting that she used to watch old baseball games with her father and that she knew the statistics were wrong, it wasn't anything serious, just an observation. You had given her a bonus and I figured that maybe it was a one off thing and the bonus was to reflect that save.”

Cat had no idea that she had done any fact checking and the bonus had been given for an entirely different reason, it was in connection to putting up with her mother, she had gotten to the point where she felt that Kara was actually a very good assistant and didn't want her to leave due to Katherine, it had been a thank you and compensation. She had no idea that she was fact checking. Cat raised her brow waiting for Barbara to continue.

“Well at the three month mark, her appraisal had become more demure, her achievements were smaller and didn't stand out, connected to her own job only, and your three month evaluation, had adequate across the board except for in the taking of initiative, where you placed good this was unheard of, as much as an assistant getting to three months, I changed her to a new file and spoke to the sports editor about the previous information. From what he said, she was an expert on baseball, soccer, lacrosse, basketball, and football along with other track and field, highschool college minor and major leagues. He was sending already checked articles to her for a final check two days before the deadline and she would highlight any issues that were there with context, and then she was doing flow and stats, he said articles checked by Kara rarely came back from you with corrections. He asked when it was possible to offer positions to Kara, which was with all staff after six months when they are contracted.”

“Well that explains the sudden change in the sports editors productivity and the quality of the pieces, they are hard enough to read without any interest in the subject matter without the weak pros and the analogies that circumvent the actual information in favor of emotion filled garbage.”

Barbara looked at her and nodded making a few notes which had Cats eyes narrowing, she was clearly unhappy with how this was progressing. Cat was wondering if there was not more to this than just a little fact checking, surly Barbara wouldn't be concerned by a little side project especially as she had given her a increased salary she was earning more than a senior fact checker anyway so if she was doing a little extra her salary would surly cover it.

“At six months she was confirmed into staff, her appraisal of herself was still humble and unassuming which made me think that the powerplay I had originally assumed was incorrect, there was another bonus from you and a further increase in salary above that of a increase for permanent staff. The most surprising thing was the three offers of transfer that I received. One from the fashion editor, one from the sports editor and one from features. She turned them all down electing to stay as your assistant, although there was a simple distinction with these offers they were all paying less than you were already paying her. I told the heads who were all disappointed, when I asked them why they explained that Kara had been making sure their copies were given a provisional check, fact checking, layouts, editing, and for inconsistencies that you would have picked up, that they all had a precheck before submission dates, and the amount of rejections had fallen by about seventy percent.”

Cats eyes widened, she knew that Kara was more than capable of anticipating her needs, that she would often have things changed before they were taken, she knew that by the time that it would take her to collect a unexpected rough draft of something, but the thought that ontop of being the best assistant she had ever had she was also doing all this work was a shock. She knew that Kara was super and that she could do things quicker than others, that she was intelligent and her mind didn't seem to forget anything that was placed into it, but this was unexpected.

“After about three months there was a incident that no one would give information on, although there were several complaints made on Kara’s behalf by other staff connected to your treatment of her, I was going to investigate, however Kara refused to make a statement that was anything other than positive about you, you had given a further bonus and a raise sitting extended working hours and unsociable hours impacting her quality of life. There were more offers for her to work in other departments; they were again turned down, nothing offering more than she was getting once again. Although the department that did surprise me was finance. Apparently the end of quarter reports had a few errors in the budgeting and allocations, along with there being a discrepancy where someone was siphoning money and she spotted them they were hoping that she would do some forensic accounting, the offer was good but not as good as your bonus, apparently it wasn't the first time she noted a discrepancy for them.”

Cat’s mind when back to that time the bonus and raise were to make Kara’s life a little easier, she had challenged her about being supergirl and the poor woman was distraught talking about how important the job was and that she didn't want to leave or be fired, Cat had notices the appetite of the woman and had started including dinners and lunches into the work day but figured that with the need for food to offset the energy needed to continually save the city she wanted to ensure that Kara had enough money, she guessed that it would be James and Winn that caused the commotion she had been harsh and she would have apologise if the girl would stop the pointless charade. Cat pursed her lips and looked at Barbara.

“So in Kara’s own words I had done nothing wrong what makes you think that I am in need of investigation, all I am hearing currently is that my assistant is extraordinary as I have pointed out myself, and that I push her hard because of this which has lead to her working on other things and showing her talents, her pay and increments have been exceeding all the offers and she is happy working as my assistant, I don't see any impropriety here, there better be something else that you have, I am a busy woman and a significant amount was rearranged for this show and tell event.”

Barbara could see that Cat was hiding something she wasn't sure what, she knew that she had affection for the woman and that was reflected in supervisions, appraisals, bonuses and pay not to mention that she was still working for CATCO. She didn't like to put stock in the rumors that float around especially ones that compromise the CEO.

“Well that was the point at which the rumors started Cat, not that I have put any stock in them of course but there were far too many, you and Kara became the subject of idol gossip, you defended her against your mother. There were more late nights, she was spending more time with Carter, staying at your brownstone, and then the interference with Adam, that would normally have had her walking out of the building escorted by security. When she started dating Adam, the rumor mill talked of misdirection and a cover up, I squashed it, sent out memos and sent a variety of senior staff on refreshers, when that didn't work and you hired a second assistant, i thought this was her training a replacement that you were finally going to promote the girl, god knows she deserved it. The complaints started again about your treatment of Kara, but other staffers reported that she was now doing a lot more copy editing and all departments were going to Kara for checks before the deadlines. It was at this point I figured that you were actually training her that the harsh comments were additional preparation for her taking over, the board is something that she would need to face from a position of strength. When Siobhan was dismissed and you went back to one assistant the additional responsibilities stuck and she was given a final raise and bonus.”

Cat was looking back over it, she had been getting closer to Kara, the infuriatingly perky blond had infiltrated her personal life and the Adam thing had been unpleasant although she did give her hope that there would be something. It was this event that eventually pointed to the progression of her feelings for the girl, which she pushed away with anger and resentment, the second assistant was for punishment, she had been petty, trusting Kara to use the additional time to make her life easier. No matter what she did that woman was loyal to a fault. She could have fired her, but she wouldn't do that, she could make her quit then it would be her choice, it was the second time she had handled things poorly and she had acted out of fear and hurt.

“Kara and I have never been in any sort of relationship, and I can see how the second assistant would have looked like I was training a replacement but it has nothing to do with that, Kara made it clear she wanted no more than to be my assistant. The Siobhan incident was regrettable. Since then we have continued to work closely and things have returned to the status quo”

“Well no they haven't, you two have been working more closely, she is helping you with layouts, end of quarter reports, staying later and still continued the additional work, as far as I can see although she is receiving the highest salary that she can as an assistant, she had been performing above and beyond, and in a variety of other fields, she should be receiving payments as and editor, a media consultant, a accountant, a fact checker, a senior editor and something close to executive tracing the additional workload back and the pay that she should have been receiving would be a significant undertaking if she is not on a succession plan, if she is then back payment for that would be needed too.”

Barbara wasn't sure how to phrase the next part of the problem that she was facing, the woman before her was now looking volatile, she had seen that look only a few times on Cat’s face, she was being backed into a corner and that was never good, she was like a tiger when she was in this position and no one would be safe, the reduction in firings and other issues had been a godsend, that all seemed to coincide with the addition of Kara and the days that she was vacant from her desk, for periods of time or days, although her sick record was good resulted in additional paperwork, it seemed that there was a direct correlation between the girls presence and Cat’s mood, which did lay some credence to the rumors of a relationship.

“The only negatives that have been observed of Kara is that she appears to disappear, she is missing for periods of time and although whenever I have commented to you, there is always a reasonable explanation, the explanations from her are never so believable. When she is missing your behaviour is less stable Cat, everyone has noticed, I know when she is missing by the trouble in paradise rumors that reach me. This is where the thought of a relationship came in more strongly, you wouldn't stand for just anyone being missing, you wouldnt cover for just anyone and that would most definitely account for your leniency towards her.”

Cat tightened her jaw, she may have had inappropriate feelings, and thoughts but there was never anything acted upon, there was no way that they were reciprocated and there was never anything more to their relationship that possibly a friendship after all, the woman in question was the same age as her son and that was out of the question, she wouldnt derail her carrer with speculation over her sleeping her way to the top, and Cat was in no position to come out as bisexual with a strong female lean, not with the board and she wouldnt become a cliche.

“There is no relationship. I can't seem to find a way to make that any clearer, there is nothing that she has been offered better than the position that she already has. After all if i am giving her more leeway then surely that goes against the thoughts of impropriety, and have you thought that maybe she has a little leeway due to the fact that she doesnt take time off and the occasional absence for an hour isn't a big deal, especially with how efficient she is at her job. This sort of flimsy evidence wouldn't make it into the magazine or the tribune, there is a distinct lack of facts and way to much conjecture and rumor”

“I would have agreed with you until today Cat, however the latest offer was a significant increase in pay conditions, progression and responsibility and she turned it down without a thought. She is either under the misguided impression that she is going to take over from you, is in love with you and refusing to leave or you are holding her back and stopping her moving on. There is something happening Cat that is looking more and more suspicious. The board is asking questions about her and there is little that I am going to be able to do to smooth this over. The information in this file is daming. The three possibilities I have laid out you have refuted, so tell me Cat what is going on?”

Cat sat and looked at Barbara, there was no way that she could explain things. The additional money, the pay increases she deserved them without Cat knowing she was doing the other things, the saves, the protection, the livewire incidents, the way that the Hero took nothing for her actions it was small thank you’s the bonuses were apologies normally and additions for saving her against the board, things that Cat couldn't explain and the leniency was because she was being supergirl. Cat was backed into a corner, why had she turned down the position, most likely because there would be a change and that wouldn't always fit with her and her other job, somewhere more strict would cause her difficulties, maybe she did just want to help Cat, maybe she liked working with her she had been mentoring the hero and the girl for a long time. Was she holding her back, was there something in all that Barbara had said. An investigation was the only possible outcome, there was no relationship and a succession plan would mean too many responsibilities. The only option was that Cat was at fault, that wasn't going to cut it, if they looked too deeply she would flee, she would lose her life, the one she desperately wanted to hold, possibly her secret identity too.

“You have made a case for all three of your options however they are no more true than the theory that Lois Lane is a better journalist than myself. I will take what you have said and talk to Kara, and think about it, I believe there is another option that you have not thought about but I need time to work on it. When do you have to speak to the board again?”

“There is a meeting scheduled for Friday at the end of day, I can hold off until then with my initial findings. You have till Friday morning to give me something else, Cat.”

Cat didn't like the ultimatum but she was in no position to argue right now both her and Kara were at risk and she couldn't have that. She nodded curtly and left the room heading back to her office, she stepped inside and called for Kara.

“You have been turning down promotions and todays has caused some questions, explain”

Kara had been monitoring Cat the whole way through the meeting her heart rate racing at times signified that she was not having a good meeting with HR, she didn't listen in to the words as tempted as she was. She knew she was on the way and grabbed the latte and then advil. It was expected that she was going to be called and took everything in placing it on her desk. She had not expected the question and immediately started fiddling with her sleeve.

“Um, I, Um, Well the promotion would not be um, something that, I, um wanted to do, and I like my job here, I wouldn't just want to transfer for money I, um wanted to do something that I chose I supposed and um, I haven't had a offer that I wanted.”

“What exactly is it that you want Kara, what are you waiting for exactly?”

Kara swallowed hard. She didn't know what to say about that, she wasn't really waiting for anything she had not thought of anything that she would rather do than stay with Cat, after all she was happy with Cat, she had always wanted to work for her, ever since the TV show. She had a bit of a crush on her, like a hero worship thing she knew that she didn't want to learn from anyone that wasn't the best and that was Cat.

“Well I haven't thought about it I guess I know more what I don't want.”

Cat looked at her and there was no time left today, she needed to get to her therapy session she definitely had something to talk about today. She waved her hand dismissing the girl and gathered her things, taking the Advil and her Latte with her. She stroud to the elevator with purpose and could feel her irritation and annoyance building. It continued through the whole ride to the office and in the waiting room. She paced until she was told she could go in.

Cat marched into Abby's office, instead of taking her normal seat she just began pacing, the older rotund woman sat in her chair looking up over her glasses, she had seen Cat like this on more than one occasion, normally after a visit from her mother, or an incident involving her son. She knew the best thing to do was just let her pace and then rant until she sits exasperated at herself, to try and follow the best she could until the time that she would try to piece it all together and work out what happened to Carter, or what insecurities her mother had hit on this time.

“I can't do this, it is ridiculous, what is Barbra thinking me and …. No it's preposterous I mean, she is stunning and exceptional, wonderful and sweet, that exactly why it is so fucking stupid, what is she thinking. I am a cold blooded shark and she is… my god she’s fucking nemo isnt she god, what is the womant thinking although she isnt really, she is more like fucking moby dick. Giant, shining white whale, massive powerful all encompassing… stupid woman what is she doing, she could be anything soar, she needs to soar she is amazing… not matter how often I tell her I see her, not matter how often I tell her she is extraordinary she refuses to believe it… not once have I ever...god she is so sweet and perfect I would destroy her, I am already…. Passing up all those opportunities, to what fetch my fucking Latte…. She is the white whale to big for the assistants pool, to big or CATCO to good for Cat Grant, I am like the sodding vegetarian shark next to her every one is terrified I will eat little nemo but when dont see that she is my white whale that she is all encompassing, that she casts a shadow far bigger than I could ever, but its not is it its brightness its light its goodness hope, love she is everything this is a nightmare what the fuck am I supposed to do”

Cat had finally flopped into the chair, Abby had been paying attention, Barbara she was sure was someone in CATCO that Cat trusted, the ramblings about the other clearly was Kara, she was the person that collected things for Cat, the way she was talking about her, she clearly still had not been willing to face her feelings for the woman and there was some strange fascination with sea creatures all of a sudden, Cat was a shark dangerous and mean, Kara nemo the clownfish sweet and cute, but Cat was also a vegetarian shark while Kara was moby dick, she thought that Cat had moved past her revenge and the way in which she was punishing the girl. Cat was clearly struggling with the power dynamics within the relationship and the thought of Kara being harmed by her, although in Moby dick it was Ahab that was the victim of his own revenge.

“So Kara the cute clown fish had become your white whale, should I call you Eishmel, you know that whatever the decision is repeating the same actions for revenge only ends one way Cat we have been down this road before.”

Cat let out an audible sigh and looked at her.

“Your casting me as the deranged fisherman that destroys himself in the process of revenge, in here I am your client why is it that even here I am painted as the villain, can anyone see how utterly powerless I am against her”

“I am not casting you as the villain Cat, in fact as this is your story as it is in moby dick a reference you have brought into therapy I am casting you as the lead as that is what you are, I can assume that you are referring to Kara, and if it is not old habits of pushing the girl away and seeking revenge when she has come to close that you are referring to maybe you would like to elaborate further.”

Cat hated having to explain herself, hated having to repeat herself surely it was clear what the problem was. Why was it that she still came to Abby, still had a therapist, if she wasn't going to listen to what was the problem?

“HR showed me Kara’s file today, and made a very strong case, there is evidence that I have poorly treated her, even though she is the highest paid assistant, there is evidence that I have held her back even though I had no knowledge of the additional work she was doing that had made my life easier, or the promotions that she has been turning down. I have been given a number of options to rectify the situation, it would appear that you are not the only person that had the misguided notion that I am in love with my assistant, although at work it would cost me my company. Barbara has given me three days to decide what I am going to do or she will have to have the situation investigated by the board and there is enough evidence to have me removed.”

Abby looked at her and observed the way she spoke there was a hint of wonder when she was talking about the additional work that had been done, Cat had clearly been blind sided by it all and was not expecting that she hated to be out of the loop and scooped by others. She was still holding on to the belief that she didn't have any feelings for Kara and it had been a constant block in therapy, Cat was not willing to engage with it.

“So in this case she is the clownfish everyone sees as harmless and you are the predator that is going to devour her, but in reality she is the all powerful whale that holds you in her grasp, the vegetarian shark that can do nothing against her, not because of her darkness, but because she is all encompassing light?”

The word devour sends chills over Cat, she cant help but chastise herself for the way that her mind skims over Kara’s lips, her shoulders and legs in her mind, how the outfits that she has been wearing have been more daring revealing more skin, that she finds it difficult to concentrate when they brush together in the evening working closely on layouts. She swallows thickly, a passing crush, an infatuation, a bodily reaction to a tantalising treat, this is all out of proportion, she has been nothing but professional, with a minor lapse in judgement but that was on the negative not in the way people think.

“Is it really necessary for you to spew the same thing I have been telling you for the past twenty minutes back at me in a garbled way, yes, yes they see me as the powerful one corrupting the sweet and beloved girl, but she is so much more than they see she can do anything she is truly extraordinary, she has her whole life ahead of her, and I have been doing what I can to encourage, mentor and guide her, trying to get her to find herself, the clown fish in the whale and the whale in the clownfish, to embrace who she is how extraordinary how amazing that she truly is, and she is exceptional at her job, but she has turned down offer after offer, now it looks as though I am intimidating her, or that I wont allow her to progress out of some predatory need to keep my piece of ass in reach. As if i would ever degrade her that way, I told Barbara as much ands she changed the fucking options to the relationship clause in my contract that without the paperwork there would need to be an adjustment approved by the board.”

Abby looked at her, Cat was most definitely passionate about this girl, in the past all attempts had gone astray to get Cat to look at the feelings that she had for the girl she passed them off as a normal reaction to someone with an appealing aesthetic even if it was dressed in pastel.

“Some time ago, you said that the girl broke down begging you not to fire her, that her job was important, that looking after you gave her purpose, and then she smiled when you defended her and got all, what did you call it, a goofy millennial lovelorn daydream, where the lights are on and there is a thirteen year old with a crush operating the facial muscles, have you thought that maybe, the girl has a crush on you, maybe some hero worship? You did say that you have been mentoring her, that she was showing promise, could it be that she is unwilling to leave because she wants to stay with you?”

Cat’s mouth wanted to scream, her eyes just blinked and her mind reels in a million different directions, that was the look she had earlier, daydreaming at her desk she remembered it well what was she doing before that look became plastered on her face, distracting is what it was Cat looked up and all she could see was Kara staring into her office with the look on her face, oh was she staring at her, could Abby be right was there something there that meant that Kara did have a crush? Oh that was a new possibility, after all if she did then it wouldn't have been Cat that did something inappropriate, it would be a mutual attraction. God no she needed to get a grip.

“Well I could definitely see the hero worship, she is someone who studied journalism, a crush though, I am older than her mother, I mean what would she want with me, I mean come on now Abby, she is young, beautiful and has her whole life ahead of her, she had unprecedented strength and power that she hasn't even honed yet, and there are a string of wannabe boy toys following her around like puppies, there is nothing that she could want from me. She has had a few entanglements none of them last with people her own age that come with no baggage and would welcome her in, someone without years of issues with trust and intimacy, after all i know that she doesn't even trust me, so no it couldn't be a crush. I know it isn't promotion or money, and the thought that she could want to be saddled with a woman twice her age with two grown kids is preposterous, she is sunshine and puppies, she deserves the best life can offer”

Abby knew from the way that Cat was talking that the thought had hit home, she was now talking about the thought that Kara could have a crush on her and highlighting all her own fears about having a relationship with anyone, especially Kara, clearly she was more aware of her feelings than she had let on, but Abby knew that Cat would always hold back it had been the way that therapy went, for years, she would work out what was going on and give her a little nudge and she would only hear about the after effects months later as a off the cuff comment.

“Ah so she is sunshine and you are gloom, but that isn't exactly off brand I suppose, but it isn't true either, you are Cat Grant the Queen of all media, you are a strong decisive woman who is self made in a world that didn't allow women to enter let alone rule, you are the very best at what you do, your attractive and intelligent and we both know that your opinion of you is higher than you are portraying it is always shook on days that you are supposed to see your mother. Although that didn't occur today so tell me Cat what has knocked your ego today?”

Cat raised her brow and pursed her lips, although she would normally preen at the level of compliments she had received, the fact Abby could see her confidence was knocked was unnerving, she had been caught off guard, as exceptional as Kara was, as well as she knew her, as much as she saw, she was so much more, the fact that someone who didn't interact with her on a daily basis had so much information had made Cat doubt herself. Kara needed to be with someone that truly knew her, could see her, knew her worth.

“I have been blindsided by a trusted employee who has enough evidence that I have allowed the ball to drop, lost my grasp on the goings on in my own office, let alone my company, I feel like I am past my prime, or maybe I am not invested enough to be as dedicated as I once was, maybe there is something else out there for me, Kara and the company deserve better.”

Abby pushed down the somewhat annoyed feeling that she was experiencing, she had not meant to push Cat in that direction, she was more affected than she had realised, she thought the self flagellation, the fears could be dismayed by Cat’s true determination and ego, but instead she had been rocked more than she had realised, and their time was up.

“As always Cat you manage to leave me with a puzzle piece that I am unable to place, your ability to drop and go is unparalleled, I would say it was a super power, I suggest that we have another appointment sooner rather than later, it sounds as though you are contemplating more than a HR ultimatum.”

Cat raised a brow and smirked as she effortlessly and gracefully stood to leave the office. Looking over her shoulder briefly at her therapist.

“Always leave them wanting more”

Cat didn't sleep well, she had less than the normal four hours, she had been up all night thinking about the decision that she needed to make, by the time that she was heading into the offices she had made a decision. There were a few things that she knew to be true, she had some kind of feelings for her assistant that needed to be removed, her assistant was much too valuable to be her assistant and needed to be promoted and given back pay, and until she was secure in her own mind and dedication to her company, she needed to step away, Cat Grant Queen of all Media didn't miss that much information ever, which meant she was not fully engaged.

Cat picked up her phone on the way into the office and avoided engaging with Kara, she just needed to talk to someone else to keep her from the penetrating baby blues, the only thing that could waver her is that pleading look, the one that makes it look like someone kicked her puppy.

“Olivia, yes I am aware we have been rescheduled and no I am not calling to cancel, can’t one just pick up the phone and call a friend?”

Cat had taken the coffee and headed to the office and closed the door, watching Kara return to her desk.

“Now Cat one doesnt just call me when there is no reason, what's going on I can issue a presidential pardon for something unless I know what you have done Cat.”

Cat let out a throaty laugh. She loved the way that Olivia just treated her as always, even though she was the president and Cat was well Cat Grant, it was the same as always.

“I am not indeed of a pardon but I will keep that favour in the bag one day it may come in handy, it is nothing of that sort, I am just in need of a friend for a moment and there is no one that knows me better than you, well maybe one person but it isn't like I can talk to her in this moment.”

“Oh the assistant, really Cat, you have never had this much difficulty before normally when you want something you have achieved it by now, even in washington we have heard about the miraculous Keira that has managed to remain in post for nearly two years, tell me Cat why have you not pursued what you desire, this is most unlike you”

Cat rolled her eyes, it was no secret that she was hard on an assistant, that she was dispatching them at will before Kara and she knew that people assumed that she was sleeping with her, she had not needed HR to confirm that. Olivia however was a surprise.

“I am starting to think that I have completely lost my edge and maybe my mind, everyone believes that there is some relationship here, HR has called me in with the prospect of a full board investigation. I am thinking about how this has gotten so far, what is it that I have done, you know me olivia and your right if i had wanted a fling I would have had one, she is holding herself back, my therapist is trying to make me believe she is sticking around for me, the whole thing is ridiculous. I have a few days to decide what i am going to do”

“Cat, now that is interesting, your therapist thinks she is staying around for you, you haven't fired her because you have come to depend on her, and you haven't had a fling, even though she had featured in every conversation we have had in two years. Have you thought that the reason you have not pursued her is because you don't want a fling but something else?”

Cat had dismissed the comment and asked for basic advice on the situation. Olivia had laughed at Cat’s deflection; she knew what Cat was like. There is no way that she was ready to see the truth, Cat had been hurt too many times, she had failed in relationships and feared opening her heart, she would never admit that of course.

“It seems to me that there is two options, confront your feelings that you deny having and think about dating the woman, promote her and fill out the necessary declarations, or set her free because she is clearly unable to let you go, it's time to as you say, pull up your big girl pants Cat, now I have a meeting with the Uranian Ambassador and if I wasn't the president I would say I am already late, but the president is never late others are just early.” 

Cat knew that no matter what it was that she was going to do the first thing she needed to do was promote Kara, she deserved it, she earned it. This was it it was the moment, Cat had no more time to decide so she grabbed the box and started packing up all of Kara’s things, she continued to apologize and ask what she had done as Cat walked through the bullpen to the office the location that she had decided on for the woman, it was near a stairwell, it was in line with the office, it was private and no one could see in, there was no windows but it would do, she would be safe in here. She just needed to pick a job, she didn't have much time either, Cat’s sabbatical would start in a few days and she needed to ensure that she had the job that she wanted, not one that was available. She owed her this after all the opportunities the girl has squandered. Why was she so damn happy to fetch and carry for her, she was better than that.

“This is your new office.”

“You're not firing me?”

“Oh, no, no, no. I'm promoting you. Ker-rah, for the last two years, you have done nothing but arrange my travel perfectly and manage my schedule flawlessly. You have become the best assistant I have ever had. And that is why I have to give you up.”

“This is your end of working Girl moment. And if you take advantage of it, I really believe that you can change the world.” 

“Ms. Grant. The end of Working Girl always makes me cry.”

“Um... Me too. If you work hard there might be a window in your future, Kara.”

(season 1 episode 20)

Cat left Kara’s new office and headed down to Barbara, she walked into the office and sat in the chair on the opposite side of the desk. She looked at her waiting for her to finish on her phone call.

“You know Cat that HR is confidential and you really should have made an appointment or at least waited to be invited in”

Cat waved her hand dismissively, she was not in the mood, she had made her decision and wanted to get things moving as soon as possible.

“Kara has been promoted, she has an office on the top floor, she has been given to the end of the week to decide what she wants to do, it would appear that most departments would be happy to have her, she will receive a increment for the new position, and she will need the backdated pay for all the additional responsibilities that she had been doing, in form of a bonus to bring her file into order, she is going to make a choice. There is not now or was there ever a relationship between us, there will be no need of amendments, no progression or succession plans needed, she will choose her own path. In addition to the correction of her pay, the paperwork for her promotion, title to be decided, I will also need the paperwork for a leave of absence for the CEO”

Barbara’s eyes widened, she had not expected this, addressing the discrepancies, promoting Kara would have been enough to remove any questions of impropriety, especially as it was mainly in connection to Cat herself looking as though she was holding the girl back, why would she think that a leave of absence was needed on top.

“You realise that isn't needed Cat, once the paperwork for the promotion and the compensation for work you didn't know she was doing it more than adequate”

“This has nothing to do with the suspected relationship, the unfounded allegations of impropriety this is for me, this is my choice, it is time for me to move on and grow and I have become too comfortable to be stagnant in this position.”

With that Cat was up and headed towards the door. She looked over her shoulder at Barbara and smiled for a moment.

“I need the paperwork for signing by Friday. It will be my last day.”

She left the office and finished out the rest of the day leaving early, thursday there was a unexpected declaration for a very inappropriate position for Kara and Cat insured that Kara knew that was not her calling and sent her away, it was friday her last day that Kara decided on reporter, she showed her the resume that she had in her draw and then filled the HR paperwork, her time was nearly at an end, that was before one last conversation with Kara.

“I'm like a shark in a tank, and I'm swimming around in circles and I'm moving, but I'm not getting anywhere. And yes, yes. I've created a media empire and... I'd like to think that I spread some light in humanity out there in the world. And I launched Supergirl for God sake. But... I've just been swimming in the same pool for too long. There are new seas out there that I have to go conquer. Hmm. I need to dive.”  
(Season 2 episode 2)

Stupid oceanic metaphores, but how could she talk about Kara and supergirl with out them, she had developed it to keep the girls secret and now they were spewing forth like a waterfall every time she was full of emotion everytime she thought of the extraordinary woman. They finished their conversation with a hug, and in that moment when Kara clung to her, she thought to herself that maybe Abby was right, that maybe Kara did feel something for her and maybe just maybe she loved her too. The thought terrified her and she clung tighter to Kara for a moment, wanting the strength of supergirl to just hold her there to stop her falling apart. She wouldn't stand in her way and the fact she was coming to her about snapper told her she was, she needed to leave, let her flourish on her own, Cat needed to find herself again, she was lost in the shadow of the brightest star that had ever graced her presence. A short visit from Supergirl had finished the day, she had promised that she would be back, but that may be some time from now. Later that night she was on her private Jet, heading to a yurt, it wasn't for spiritual reasons as such, if she told the truth just this once to herself, she was running.


End file.
